


Golden

by scr3am



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: I guess Jacob/Enoch but they dont actually get together, I should have been doing homework instead of writing this :), Its sort of a pairing but not really, M/M, Mostly just Enoch brooding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: Enoch's thoughts while he was trapped in the cell... Just to make this not so creepy, Imagine Enoch looking 17 like in the movie instead of looking 13 like in the book.





	Golden

The cell he sat in was cold and had a musky smell to it. The regret sparked inside of his chest once again. He tried to hide it, the regret. Regret of knowing _he should have said something._ Anything, when they first met, but _she_ had to take him away, like she always did with nice things.  But now? Now it didn’t matter since they were all probably going to die in here. They were all lost, wanting to know what’s going on, wanting to leave the Hell they were trapped in. He chuckled darkly, the laugh hollow and lifeless.

 

“Enoch, are you okay?” Millard spoke, the first one to speak in a while. Enoch looked up and watched the floating clothes, he eyes dark and void of emotion. 

 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Enoch retorted, his scottish accent thick as he spoke. 

 

Millard didn’t reply, just sat there, but Enoch knew Millard was watching him. Probably out of sympathy. He would probably say ‘I know what you’re feeling. We all do, we are all trapped in these cells in bird knows where.’ or something like that.

 

But Millard  _ didn’t _ know what Enoch was feeling. All his life, Enoch had to hide the one part that made him  _ him _ from the world because it was frowned upon. Everyone he’d ever loved was whisked away because he hadn’t spoke up. Hadn’t said anything, just letting life take its course. 

 

He hated himself for that, he always had, he always would. He scooted closer to the corner of the cell, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them with his head on the wall, looking at the ground, trying to make himself small. For once in a long while, he let the tears fall. Silently, he cried, hoping that no one could see him like this, so vulnerable.

 

Enoch didn’t know if he was going to get out of this alive or not. All he knew was that loved Jacob Portman and he would never be able to tell anyone.

 

\---

 

He had to admit, Jacob Portman could be real idiot sometimes and this one of those times, riding in on a hollowgast of all things. But, as Jacob surveyed the children, Jacob’s eyes connected with his and stayed there for a little longer than they should be. Hope sparked within him. That hope quickly vanished as Jacob looked too Emma and smiled. 

 

Of course. How could Enoch ever think Jacob would ever like him, even for a second? Enoch mentally kicked himself, knowing the answer all along: because Emma always took away nice things.


End file.
